Race to the Gold
by totalgeekotaku
Summary: Lucy and Laxus both lead excellent teams for heists Lucy's soft hearted, though she keeps enough of the money for herself she and her team give it to those in need. Laxus's team is more cold, and even possibly better but Lucy plans on changing that, after all, a band of thieves doesn't need any competition, it's time to beat them at their own game. They're going to rob Fairy Corps.


Lucy smiled as she spied the tall skyscraper just next door, whose basement was loaded with cash. Illegal cash. Cash that had been stolen from those who couldn't afford it. Which was why they were stealing it back.

"Cana," she called into her comms. "Are you in position yet, I don't see you."

Laughter erupted on the other side of the comm. "Maybe your binoculars need a tune up, Lu, I'm coming up on the building now."

Lucy raised her binoculars as a flashy red car practically spun around the corner. She sighed. "How many times have I told you to not use flashy cars for the getaway?" she asked. "They attract too much attention."

"Come on, Lu," said Levy from next to her. "You know Cana, flashy is her thing."

Lucy just shook her head and stared at the monitors Levi controlled. All security cameras in the building had been hacked through Levi's amazing computer skills, and each camera was displayed for them to see.

Lucy frowned again. "Wendy? Are you in the ventilation shafts again, you're not on the cameras."

There was a small giggle over the comms. And Wendy's small figure dropped from the ceiling in the interior corridor not far from the target safe. She gave a thumbs up to the camera.

Lucy nodded, her eyes searching for the tell-tale red hair that was Erza by the back entrance. "Erza there are two more security guards coming up behind you. They seem to be regular patrol, but remember we mustn't let them tip off the rest of the building or we'll never get out of here."

Erza gave a brisk nod, and disabled the rest of the guards she was already dealing with, before running to her next targets.

Lucy just shuttered at the ease with which Erza 'disabled' the guards. She was never getting on her bad side, ever.

"Wendy can you disable the rest of the security around the safe?" Lucy asked, raising her binoculars to the skyscraper again. "Juvia can't crack the safe if those systems are in place."

Wendy nodded. "I saw an access panel on my way in. Juvia can a have a lift?"

The other girl appeared seemingly out of no where and help to launch the younger girl back into the vents.

"Erza keep that exit clear, I have a bad feeling about this." Lucy called over the comms, as she turned her binoculars to the main entrance.

A large black Buick pulled up to the main entrance. Lucy's frown deepened. "Cana what kind of car did you say the CEO drove?"

"A Buick Lacrosse, why?"

Lucy cursed.

"Security on the safe is down!" Wendy called.

Juvia stared towards the safe. "What was the foul language for Lucy?" she asked.

"The damn CEO is here," Lucy snapped. "How long will it take you to crack that?"

"Two minutes tops."

"You have one and a half," Lucy called. "Wendy pull out immediately get to the car." She turned to Levy. "Start shutting this place down," she ordered, pulling the door open, where Lisanna was waiting to see if she was needed.

She smiled at the sight of Lucy. "Leave no trace," Lucy said, heading down to the garage.

"With pleasure, Luce," already pulling out packets of C4.

"Juvia, how are we on the safe?" Lucy called.

"Almost there," she said. "Are we sure it's all there?"

"Doesn't matter," Lucy snapped. "We have to get out before we're spotted. We definitely don't want this man to catch us!"

"Got it!" shouted Juvia.

"Good!" snapped Lucy. "Get out of there!"

Juvia gave a brisk nod and stuffed everything into a bag. As Lucy ran up to an old Ford Escalade. Opening the hatch just as Levi came down with her equipment. "Lisanna is giving us five minutes to get out before it blows."

Lucy nodded. "Then let's scatter."

She jumped into the drivers seat, Levi right behind her, as she squealed the tires in her rush to get out of there, barely stopping to let Lisanna jump in.

"Juvia you need to get out now!" shouted Lucy over the comms.

"No kidding!" Juvia shouted angrily, as she dived into the back of Cana convertible. Erza had her SIG out of it's holster. It was always a bad sign when she drew that. "GO!" she shouted to Cana as Wendy fell out of seemingly no where next to Juvia.

"Don't let him see the license plate or your faces!" Erza shouted, somehow remaining in her upright position as Cana speed out of the loading bay.

As they pulled away, Lisanna grinned darkly, and pressed the button on a remote trigger. Not only did the room, they were just in blow, but the loading bay blew as well.

Levy stared at her slightly terrified. "Do I want to know when you set up the loading bay and how it remained hidden?"

"No," said Lisanna simply.

Lucy let herself smile finally. "We did it girls," she grinned. "We just robbed Hades Corps."

Shouts of joy filled the night from all seven ladies. They would eat well tonight!

Laxus smiled as he watched Lucy's team pull off the heist. His own team would have some good competition, finally. He couldn't wait to get started.


End file.
